Not Falling
by TaXXTi
Summary: Entre aqueles que já visitaram o inferno, não há pecado que os assuste. Tag para 07x02 - Hello cruel world. - WINCEST


**Not Falling  
><strong>

_Por TaXXTi_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens descritos pertencem ao Kripke, mas se a Sera pode fazer o que faz com eles, eu também posso. Detalhe: ela ganha dinheiro para isso, e eu não.

**Sinopse:** Entre aqueles que já visitaram o inferno, não há pecado que os assuste. Tag para 07x02 - Hello cruel world.

**Shipper:** Wincest

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Depois não digam que eu não avisei...

**Beta: **Conjunto vazio, ou seja, Eu!

**Dedicatória: **Para Thata Martins que ficou comigo no MSN surtando e me incentivou muito para escrever.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tão real. Lúcifer era tão real. Perante a tormenta de estar preso no inferno, sob uma realidade inventada, imposta por pura diversão do ser maligno, Sam sucumbia.<p>

Ir até aquele galpão, acreditando estar seguro e acompanhado de Dean havia sido um grande golpe. Sam viu o comportamento do irmão mudar, a voz carregada de ironia, como uma piada sem graça, torturantemente sádica. Logo o rosto de Lúcifer, com o sorriso de escárnio ocupava o lugar que há segundos era do rosto do primogênito dos Winchesters. Ele deveria ter desconfiado.

Qualquer ser humano entraria em colapso, ao ter o próprio demônio lhe atormentando. Somente a ideia poderia ser a desgraça daqueles de mente fraca, de fé quase inabalável, crentes em uma proteção que os Winchester sabiam que não existia.

A face de Sam se contorcia em desespero e dúvidas, usando a arma para se defender de um inimigo invisível que não poderia ser atingido. Mas quem poderia culpa-lo? As balas atingiam a superfície dos materiais, entretanto jamais atingiriam seu alvo.

- Sam? Sam! – A voz de Dean ecoou entre as paredes e objetos empoeirados.

Conhecer a situação do irmão evitou que Dean fosse atingido. Aquele que já estivera no inferno sabia bem o estrago que aquele lugar poderia causa a uma alma. Aproximar-se devagar era a melhor estratégia, no entanto, conseguir conquistar a confiança de Sam e fazê-lo acreditar em uma realidade e não na outra era a tarefa mais difícil.

Sam estava transtornado. Tudo em sua postura demonstrava que qualquer movimento em falso poderia resultar em um ferimento grave, se não em algo pior. A voz firme de Dean o fazia querer acreditar. O tom imperativo do mais velho lhe conferia o mesmo efeito de quando eram crianças e Dean o mandava para cama cedo. Aos poucos, algo no fundo de Sam o fazia acreditar que aquele era o seu irmão, que aquela era a realidade. Aquela precisava ser a realidade.

A dor fez Sam oscilar. A confusão no olhar ainda estava instaurada, com os olhos se movendo de um canto para o outro, enquanto Dean apertava sua mão. Gostaria de acreditar.

A confiança de Dean se despedaçava ao encarar Sam, com um olhar perdido, temeroso e suplicante por um ínfimo fio de esperança. Pelo amor que sentia pelo irmão, trocaria de lugar com ele, inúmeras vezes se fosse preciso para não vê-lo sofrer. Apesar de todos os problemas que já haviam enfrentado, das discórdias e das mágoas causadas, Sam ainda era seu irmão e seria o eterno dono de seu amor. Incondicional.

- Sam! Isso é real. – Dean puxou com ímpeto a não ferida de Sam.

Os lábios se colaram em uma demonstração incomum. Sam foi atingido por uma avalanche de realidade em forma de amor, de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginou.

Se antes a dúvida era um divisor de águas entre a realidade e a alucinação, agora o amor palpável naquele simples gesto inundava cada um com uma certeza que sempre esteve entre eles.

Dean não sabia de onde havia surgido aquela ideia, entretanto, ali, com os dedos entre os cabelos de Sam e sentido o sabor de seus lábios, teve a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Havia um sentimento de cumplicidade e a constatação de uma necessidade que os impulsionava a buscar mais contato. Os lábios de Sam se separaram em um pedido mudo, prontamente aceito por Dean, que serpenteou os lábios do irmão com a língua em uma mistura de carícia, reconhecimento e tomada de posse.

- Dean. – Sam sussurrou, de olhos fechados.

- Não é uma armadilha, Sam. Sou eu, Dean, seu irmão. Essa porra é real! – A voz grave ecoou. – Vamos dar o fora daqui. Venha.

O combustível era bombeado para dentro do motor em velocidade inferior ao sangue que era bombeado pelos corações dos irmãos. Dean dirigia com os olhos fixos na pista, enquanto Sam olhava para os lados e para o banco de trás algumas vezes. O olhar temeroso que lhe instituía um falso ar de fragilidade.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Dean falou, sem desviar o olhar da estrada.

Sam engoliu seco, tentando recuperar a confiança. Perdeu-se em pensamentos, vagando entre o pesadelo de ter Lúcifer em seu encalço e ter Dean tão perto, e agora, tão longe. Olhou o mais velho, que agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto Sam sentia uma chama crescendo cada vez mais dentro de si.

O mais novo olhou Dean de cima abaixo. Mentiria se dissesse que nunca havia reparado na beleza do loiro. Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência, ou com o juízo alterado notaria a beleza de Dean. Mesmo com aquela expressão fechada, de sobrancelha arqueada e lábios crispados era possível notar o brilho no olhar do Winchester. Dean tinha um brilho de perseverança e ao mesmo tempo de desapego no olhar que era apenas característico a ele. A expressão severa disfarçava os lábios divinamente desenhados. Quem poderia não desejar aqueles lábios? Dispersou aquele tipo de pensamento sacudindo a cabeça.

O carro desacelerou na curva, avançando pelo estacionamento do motel. Tão rotineiro para os dois, mas não depois do ocorrido no galpão. Dean desceu do carro, indo até a recepção e saindo poucos minutos depois com uma chave.

Sam ainda ficou no veículo, refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Aquela necessidade de ter Dean em seus braços não o abandonara desde que se afastaram. Precisava sentir o calor da pele do outro e beijar aquela boca até fixar aquele sabor em sua mente, de modo que nem Lúcifer poderia fazê-lo esquecer.

Saiu do carro decidido, como poucas vezes em sua vida. Se aquilo que estava sentindo fosse errado, ele queimaria mais mil vezes no inferno, mas não deixaria aquele momento passar.

- Achei que teria que te buscar no carro. – Dean comentou, de costas, servindo-se de uma dose de bebida.

O mais novo avançou o pequeno espaço com passos determinados e abraçou o irmão por trás. Queria sentir a segurança que Dean emanava, além do perfume em seu pescoço, agora tão mais atraente.

Dean parecia alheio à demonstração de afeto. Em grandes goles, verteu todo o líquido do copo, apoiando-o sobre a mesma mesa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sam. – Dean desvencilhou-se do abraço do irmão, indo para outro lado do quarto, com a mão sobre a boca.

O moreno não entendia aquela reação de Dean. Em um momento, o outro estava lhe beijando com uma ternura e amor incontestáveis. No outro momento, estava agindo friamente e com o olhar mais perdido do que o de Sam. Dean estava visivelmente confuso e angustiado e Sam imaginava bem o porquê.

Consumido pela culpa de se deixar conduzir por um desejo, Dean agora desejava apagar aquele acontecimento de sua mente, como já havia feito com diversos outros. Sam estava indefeso e sentia como se tivesse abusado da condição do mais novo. Seus instintos lhe disseram para se aproximar de Sam e ele não relutara. Agora sua mente o recriminava e seu coração batia forte. O abraço do mais novo não havia ajudado em nada.

No entanto, o desejo de ter Dean novamente em seus braços era mais forte. Foi até o irmão, puxando seu braço e trazendo-o para um beijo intenso.

A mão firme de Sam segurou com solidez a nuca de Dean, enquanto a outra, enfaixada, tocava levemente a cintura do loiro. Não pediu licença para invadir a boca do mais velho com a língua, como um ato desesperado.

Apesar do susto, Dean correspondeu ao beijo, demonstrando a mesma indigência. Quando o ar se mostrou ausente, apresentou-se a razão e fez Dean empurrar Sam.

- O que está fazendo, Sam? – Dean vociferou.

- Mas você... – Sam tentou se justificar, sendo logo interrompido.

- É errado, Sam! Nós somos irmãos! O que você está pensando? Vai fazer jus à filosofia e dar um abraço em Lúcifer da próxima vez que ele aparecer? Isso é loucura... Loucura demais.

- Eu sou o único aqui que pode dizer alguma coisa sobre loucura, Dean! Se é para ser real, eu quero tornar real agora! Pare de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não fizesse sentido! Faça ser real! Eu preciso de você! – Sam disse a única coisa que lhe pareceu coerente naquela hora.

As palavras de Sam derrubaram as barreiras de Dean. Em toda sua vida, nada fazia tanto sentido como aquele momento. Sentimentos guardados quebravam barreiras que nem a morte seria capaz de sustentar.

Um beijo de paixão e um toque de carinho. Os irmãos que combatiam o céu e o inferno não eram páreo para o sentimento que aflorava. As línguas digladiavam, na busca por espaço e conhecimento. As mãos resolutas seguravam e apertavam o tecido das roupas. Havia um calor que emanava dos corpos e que se expandia com consistência, tornando o ar lascivo e despertando necessidades primitivas.

Deixaram-se cair sobre o colchão, enquanto exploravam as sensações despertadas por um beijo no pescoço, ou o roçar dos corpos. Sam, que havia caído por cima do irmão, retirava a jaqueta de Dean, assim como da camisa, ajudado pelo mais velho. Gemiam roucos quando o contato da pele contra a pele se intensificava, mesmo sob outras peças mais finas e suas calças ficavam cada vez mais apertadas.

Dean abriu os botões da camisa de Sam, ficando um pouco mais impaciente quando sentiu o tecido da regata branca por baixo dela. Livrou-se primeiro da camisa, para depois subir o tecido alvo, passando pelos braços fortes do moreno. Recriminara-se tantas vezes por estar observando as formas do irmão e agora o tinha ali, em suas mãos, desejando-lhe tanto quanto o desejava. Acariciou e apertou o tórax bem definido, seguindo as linhas dos músculos e gravando cada detalhe, como medo de que aquele momento nunca se repetisse, que Sam caísse em si e julgasse aquele momento como uma fraqueza. Dean temia alimentar qualquer esperança que fosse, do que vê-la se despedaçar, levando consigo mais um pedaço de si.

Sam precisava daquele momento, cravando os dedos sobre a pele de Dean em um momento que sua única loucura seria pronunciar palavras desconexas imerso em prazer. Se a dor havia feito Lúcifer se desfazer, estar com Dean poderia bani-lo para o inferno, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Não havia inferno a se temer por um "pecado" quando já havia estado lá.

Retiraram, em contorcionismos, a camiseta de Dean. Os tórax desnudos ficavam cada vez mais marcados pelos toques rudes e mordidas. Sam apoiou-se melhor sobre os joelhos, descendo os beijos e mordidas pelo peito de Dean. Concentrou-se sobre um dos mamilos do loiro, ouvindo um gemido rouco mais intenso, o que trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Sam, um dos primeiros durante aqueles dias.

Dean levantava o quadril em busca de mais contato. Sua vontade era de se livrar logo daquela calça e fazer o que precisava ser feito. Sentia que poderia chegar ao seu limite quando se esfregava ao irmão e sentia aquela língua doentia brincando com seu mamilo, por vezes, mordido e assoprado.

- Porra, Sam! – Dean bradou quando Sam apertou seu membro sobre a calça.

Sam riu sacana com a reação. Continuou acariciando Dean sobre o tecido grosso, vendo-o se contorcer, afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e arquear o corpo, quase em desespero.

O loiro levantou-se, empurrando Sam, que o olhava sem entender. Sem responder, Dean abriu seu cinto e sua própria calça, baixando junto com ela também sua cueca, para logo depois puxar Sam para outro beijo.

- Você é muito lerdo, Sam. Chega de preliminares! Não somos mulheres e estamos mais que prontos. – Explicou Dean, logo após o beijo.

- Romântico você, não? – Sam replicou.

Dean piscou para Sam, divertido com a situação. O mais novo aproveitou a situação para repetir os movimentos de Dean. Ajudaram-se a se livrar de uma vez do restante das peças, levando-as ao chão.

Os beijos ficavam mais salgados à medida que a saliva se misturava ao suor que impregnava os corpos. Com uma das pernas entre as de Dean, Sam ondulava o corpo estimulando seus membros entumecidos.

O mais velho empurrou um pouco o mais novo, tendo acesso aos seus membros, unindo-os. Masturbavam-se, olhando um para o outro, enquanto Sam mantinha-se apoiado sobre os braços. Os rostos próximos e respirações entrecortadas pelos gemidos. Algumas vezes fechavam os olhos, para suportar e levar o prazer ao limite, voltando-se a se encarar logo em seguida. Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo, gemendo roucamente o nome um do outro.

Poucos minutos foram necessários para que as respirações se acalmassem, em meio às caricias que não cessaram. Pouco a pouco, a intensidade dos beijos voltou a aumentar.

- Dean... – Sam o chamou, em meio aos beijos. – É... Você... – Não sabia como dizer. – Você já fez isso com outro homem?

- O quê? Ah claro, Sam! Eu costumava pegar um anjo de casaco que vivia invadindo meu espaço pessoal por aí. – Dean respondeu cheio de sarcasmo. – É lógico que não, Sammy! Isso é coisa que se pergunte para o seu irmão?

- Eu estou quase fodendo o idiota do meu irmão!

- Porra, Sam! Não fala isso! – Dean afastou levemente o moreno. - Eu não estou bêbado o suficiente para ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Será que você não pode se deixar levar pelo momento ao invés de ficar racionalizando as coisas?

Sam ponderou, balançando afirmativamente a cabeça. Tornou a beijar o mais velho mostrando-se a favor do que havia sido proposto. O ritmo dos beijos se tornou mais calmo e as caricias mais ternas.

- Eu quero você, Dean. – Sam sussurrou ao ouvido do mais velho.

Dean apenas gemeu em resposta, de olhos fechados. Abriu os olhos, acariciando os cabelos de Sam, tirando-os da frente do rosto. Não havia como negar um pedido para aqueles olhos. Para quem viveu a vida toda em função da outra, essa não seria uma exceção.

- Tudo bem. – Dean sussurrou em resposta. Era mais do que queria dizer.

O moreno retomou os beijos no pescoço de Dean, rumando para o baixo vente do loiro. Beijava cada pedaço da pele do mais velho como uma reverência, fazendo o loiro ronronar como um gatinho manhoso. Dean apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos para apreciar melhor a cena.

Sam não teve temores em abocanhar o membro do outro Winchester. Dean gemeu em resposta, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, em um movimento que poderia repetir a noite inteira. Os movimentos de sobe e desce faziam Dean gemer ensandecido, segurando o mais novo pelos cabelos e estimulando-o a continuar.

O mais novo adicionou dois dígitos a lateral do membro de Dean, chupando-os ao mesmo tempo. Deslizava a língua da base até a ponta, observando cada reação e ouvindo as palavras desconexas pronunciadas pelo loiro.

Puxando os joelhos de Dean, Sam fez o mais velho flexionar as pernas. Deslizou os dedos até a entrada do irmão, sentindo-o se contrair apreensivo. Invadiu com cuidado o corpo do outro, vendo-o se apertar em volta do primeiro dígito, assim como do segundo. Entre as poucas palavras compreensíveis estava "mais", que não era negligenciada, aumentando a velocidade das investidas. Com a outra mão, Sam se tocava, deliciando-se com cada som plangente e suplicante de Dean.

Com um rosnado de protesto, Sam abandonou a tarefa e foi compartilhar o sabor com o loiro, que recebeu o beijo afoito. Segurava os fios dos cabelos de Sam como se para impedir que ele fosse a algum lugar. Totalmente fora de cogitação.

O mais alto se ajeitou entre as pernas de Dean, sob o olhar resoluto do mais velho, que mordeu o lábio inferior, apertando os olhos enquanto era invadido pelo membro do outro. Era uma experiência nova e diferente, mas não era ruim, muito pelo contrário.

Lentamente, Sam entrou por completo, respirando fundo e esperando que Dean se acostumasse. Queria ser gentil com o loiro.

- Que parte do "não somos mulheres" você não entendeu? – O fio de voz do loiro se ouviu.

- Eu devia ter partir ao meio, Dean.

O mais velho riu, puxando Sam com as pernas. Apesar do sarcasmo, o moreno iniciou os movimentos com cuidado, aumentando aos poucos a velocidade. Sam escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro enquanto o estocava. Arremetia-se contra o corpo do outro, sentindo o cheiro da pele do loiro e o calor da pele. O choque dos corpos se fazia ouvir, ritmado e consistente, melodioso quando unido aos outros sons proferidos.

Sem aviso, o mais novo saiu por completo de dentro do mais velho, ouvindo uma coleção de palavrões. Ignorou todos, fazendo Dean virar-se na cama. Puxou o quadril do loiro, deixando-o um pouco empinado e ouvindo protestos. Até nessa hora, Dean ainda tinha a capacidade de querer manter a pose de macho alpha. Penetrou-o antes de perder a paciência com o loiro.

O som dos gemidos ressoava entre as paredes, espalhando luxúria em ondas pelo quarto.

Virando o rosto de lado, Dean buscava os lábios de Sam em meio a gemidos. A cada vez que o moreno atingia um ponto especial dentro dele, Dean parecia alucinado.

Sam não conseguiria se conter por muito mais tempo. Puxou o quadril de Dean mais para cima, fazendo o loiro ficar de quatro, desta vez sem nenhum protesto. O loiro se lançava ao encontro do corpo do mais novo, enquanto sentia uma mão firme em sua cintura e a outra o masturbando com o mesmo vigor das investidas.

Os músculos se contraiam involuntariamente, inundados por uma onda de hormônios que varria como um tsunami a mente dos irmãos, que chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Deixaram-se cair sobre os lençóis, buscando ar em lufadas profundas.

Lastimando-se mentalmente, Sam deixou o corpo de Dean, rolando para o lado e lutando para saciar sua necessidade de oxigênio. Sua vida era preenchida de experiências intensas, mas poucas haviam sido tão boas quanto essa.

Dean se ajeitou na cama, virando-se novamente. Ajeitou os travesseiros, levantando um pouco o corpo. A sensação do líquido escorrendo entre as suas pernas era estranha, o que causou uma careta.

Receber uma cotovelada de Dean era o mínimo que Sam podia esperar após o moreno rir da careta do mais velho.

Sam puxou o loiro para outro beijo, apenas um tocar de lábios. Aninhou-se no peito do mais velho, antes que o outro se irritasse. Queria dormir ali, bem próximo ao loiro, seguro e protegido, onde Lúcifer jamais seria capaz de alcança-lo.

Dean olhou para o irmão, abraçado-o como uma criança e afagou seus cabelos. Estava sério e logo voltou o olhar para frente. Por um segundo, pensou que seria alvejado naquele galpão, mas agora tinha Sam acolhido em seus braços. Tinham poucos minutos para descansar e voltar a ativa, torcendo para que o irmão aguentasse o tranco e pedindo por mais alguns minutos de bons como os últimos nos próximos dias. Mas para que alimentar esperanças? Quanto menos esperenças, melhor. Assim viveria o Winchester.

* * *

><p><em>Always, known in, all my time,<em>

_A little left of center now_

_Reflect as I realize,_

_That all I need is to find_

_the middle pillar path to sit like the sun_

_By a star in the sky and just be._

_Sinners, casting stones at me_

_**Not Falling - Mudvayne**_

* * *

><p>Cadê o meu colete à prova de balas? Ahhhh!<p>

Ok! Eu sei que não sou boa com Wincest, mas está aí. Não consegui resistir. Podem me matar depois de deixar a review. ;D

_Agradecimentos especiais a Mary Spn e a Miss Dartmoor, que também me incentivaram bastante. EU QUERO FICS!_

_Agora são 3 da madruga. Prometi entregar essa fic hoje e estou cumprindo. Espero que não tenha passado nenhum erro, pois o tico e teco estão de férias, no Rio de Janeiro e ouvindo Guns n Roses._

_Beijos  
><em>


End file.
